Sticky Situations
by TierdropKitten2k14
Summary: Jin Kazama and his new lover find themselves in some mixed-up situations. Is Jin going to be a daddy? Jin isn't a virgin! Who's the cause of all this drama! Is Kazuya trying to take Jin's one true love?
1. What Is Wrong With Me!

As we all know Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama are the parents of Jin Kazama. Now, the question is, are those two still getting their freak on? Well me, Renata, and Jin have been going steady for a year. When I go over their house for dinner Kazuya and Jun give each other the eye. You know, the come to my room after dinner kind of eye. It's hard for me to see any kind of parental figure having sex. That's just disgusting. Me and Jin, we haven't done the nasty yet. I'm not rushing it. Jin is fine as hell. I touch him and he sizzles. So one day I was having dinner at my family's house. My mom is Nina Williams. I don't like my aunt Anna too much. She's a bitch with a capital B. Kazuya has gotten over the fact that my mom tried to kill some odd years ago. Me and my mom had cooked up one mean meal. I don't feel like getting into details, but it was the bomb. Jin loved it and that's all that matters.

After dinner Jin and I took a walk around the park. We were holding hands and all the old people in the park were like, "Awwww the babies." Jin and I are very happy together. We sat on a bench and talked about stuff. The stars were shining and it was cold. You know how it is when it's cold. We cuddled. I'm such a dork when I talk about me and Jin. I try to keep my sexual urges as just urges, but that boy gets me heated. I maintain control. He leaned over gently and began to kiss me softly. Oh God how I love that! People think just because he's a fighter he's a cold person but he's the exact opposite. He's gentle and loving. Thank God he isn't like his father. I don't see how Jun puts up with Kazuya. He's cool sometimes, but what prick! Well Heihachi, Jin's grandfather, is the worst. You know he tried to hit on me once. Old pervert. Anyway, back to Jin. 

We got up off the bench and headed home. While we were walking Jin stopped and said," Renata, I love more than anything." He paused and then continued," and I would do anything for you." I looked him in the eye and said," I know. Why are you talking like this?" He looked down then back up and asked," What's up with you?" I was puzzled. "Uh, what the hell are you talking about?" He took a breath and said," Tonight at dinner you were looking at my dad with those goo-goo eyes." I turned around and thought back to dinner and went crazy." You think I was checking out Kazuya. What the... what the hell gave you that idea? And what the hell are 'goo-goo eyes'?" He crossed his arms and went into a deep thought." Hello in there," I said. I take back all the good things I said about him. How dare he make such a false accusation against me. His dad is kinda hot, but still I wasn't checking him out. Jin said he was sorry, we kissed, and continued for my house. Like the gentleman he is, he walked to my door and gave a long kiss good night. Sweet kisses of an angel.

I went in the house and my mom was watching Lifetime." How can you watch this crap," I asked. She just looked at me and went about her business. Some mother I have, huh? Well I was tired so I went to bed. That night I had an awful nightmare that me and Kazuya were doing the nasty. That shit was scary. I woke up the next morning looking like I've been to Hell and back. I kissed my picture of Jin and I felt a little better. I had the munchies so I ate some bacon and eggs. I was a Saturday so I was watching Saturday morning cartoons. My mom walked passed and asked," How can you watch this crap?" I went on about my business. After breakfast I took a shower and got dressed. Later my best friend, Julia, came over. Her boyfriend, Hwoarang, came over like five minutes after her." Mmmmm... so, what were you two doing," I asked." Uh... nothing... much," Hwoarang said. Julia smacked his arm." We didn't do nothing," she said." What have you and Jin been doing?" I looked a little gloomy and said,"... nothing." 

Nothing, we do nothing but kiss. Kiss! I love his kisses but sometimes I want more. Jin keeps teasing me. You know what he does. He'll rub his hands all over me, getting me all hot. He never finishes the job. Why? I really think he's taking this Kazuya thing to far. I love Jin with every little piece of my broken heart. Look at what I get in return," You have the hots for my dad." Asshole!!! Like father like son. Prick! Awww, what am I talking about? I do love Jin. I was kind of looking at Kazuya in a goo-goo manner. But I'm not in love with him. Jin should know where my heart is. " Girl, are you okay," Julia asked. I nodded. She's my best bud so she knows when something's up. So she dragged me to my room. "What's up? Did he hurt you," she asked. I hung my head and said, "He accused me of checking out Kazuya."

" No."

" Yes."

" Why would he think that?"

" He thought he saw me looking at Kazuya with 'goo-goo eyes'."

" What the hell are those?"

" How should I know?"

" You're his girlfriend."

" The weird thing is I had a nightmare that me and Kazuya..."

" Stop right there! "

"... you know... the nasty."

" Oh, God why? "

" That's what I said."

" Renata, look at me."

" What?! "

" Do you have feelings for Kazuya Mishima?"

" Hell no!!! "

" Just checking."

Me and Julia made plans to talk later and then her and Hwoarang left. I went back downstairs and bumped into my mom. " Sweetie I was wondering if you could go out tonight," Nina said. " Sure, but why," I asked. " I have company," she answered. Mom got a date. I asked who it was and she said Paul Phoenix. I left the house. I went to Jin's house. I knocked on the door and Kazuya answered. I said hi with a crack in my voice. He let in and put his hand on my shoulder. I hate to say it but I quivered a little bit. I would normally give him a hug but I was feeling kind of awkward. " What's wrong you seem a little tense," Kazuya said. " Oh, I'm fine. Just dandy really," I replied. " So where's my hug," he asked all jolly. Little did he know that I really didn't want to give him one. But I gave him one anyway. Shit, I shouldn't have done that.

I went up to Jin's room. Oh, how nice, he's on the bed. Should I just throw my self on him? Well... I did. He put his arms around me and kissed me. Kazuya walked passed the room. He looks pretty pissed. Jin and I kissed again. I told him that I need to hang around tonight cause my mom got a date. He laughed. " No, I'm serious. She asked me to stay out the house cause she has 'company' coming," I explained. " So you came to keep me company," he asked. I kissed him. That should have answered his question. I just laid on him for a while. La la la la la la la. Take a hint Jin. Just my luck Jun and Kazuya left the house. " So, Jin, what do you wanna do," I asked. Please say me. Please say me!!! " I don't know," he answered.

That was it. I couldn't take it any more. " Jin I can't take it anymore.Take me! Right here, right now," I sort of, kind of yelled. He looked shocked as hell. " You mean do the nasty," he asked. " No. I mean go fuck the tree outside," I said.

" You really wanna... do it?"

" Uh, yeah! "

" Why all of a sudden?"

" Stop asking questions you're killing the mood."

" Wow this is a surprise."

" Yeah well, SURPRISE!!! "

" Is this because of what I said last night."

" About 15 percent."

" Right here? On my bed? Right now?"

" Uh, yeah! "

" I guess we should get to work."

" Racers, start your engines!!! "

So we started. We began kissing then it progressed. Shirts were flying. Then our pants. Then socks. At last the underwear. The details are too detailed. Well people we lost our virginity to each other on December 18, 2002 at 6:25 P.M.. That's the exact time Jin penetrated my walls. I didn't want to say the real word. I have to edit myself. When we were done, it was at 8:55 P.M.. We just kind of rolled over and laid there. Then we heard the door unlock and we rushed to get dressed. They caught us anyway. We didn't get in trouble, we just got the sex talk. We were getting the sex talk at the age of 19 after we had sex. That was so embarrassing. They didn't look that disappointed. Actually, Jun looked like she was proud... or something. Kazuya looked liked he just died. The thing is that we didn't use protection. Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Jin doesn't have anything, but what if I become pregnant! Oh my goodness, what the hell am I going to do?!

I left and went to Julia's house. I am so stupid. Damn you hormones!!! Jin, why do you have to be so fine and sincere. I hate when I act simple. So I made it to Julia's house and as always she knew what was up. " Oh God, who died," she asked. " This isn't a joke. Me and Jin did the nasty. We did it with no...protection," I said sadly. I told her I'll take a pregnancy test in three days. You know, give it time to... you know... do what it does. I didn't tell Jin. I wanted to wait for the facts. I didn't want to tell my mom. She wouldn't totally freak out, but she would be a little upset. I just wanted to hug my teddy bear. I felt like some helpless little girl. It wasn't Jin's fault I pressured him. Damn hormones! " My mom's 'company' should be gone," I said with a slight grin. Julia laughed. We said our bye byes and I headed home. I didn't know what was going to happen when I walked in the house.

Well I walked in the house and my mom said," Come here," in that authoritative tone. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. " You and Jin had sex," she added. I scratched my head and said, " Yes." She paced around. I watched. Would she just say something. Then all of sudden she ran up to me and hugged and said," Oh my baby is growing up." I wish she would let go. I told her about the whole pregnant thing. She took it pretty easy. She asked if I told Jin yet. Well no I didn't. You how guys can get when they here the words " you're a daddy." Jin as a father, ha! Me as a mother, blah. Well the next three days are going to be hell. I waited. I didn't talk to Jin. He called but I just didn't want to talk. He even knocked on the door a few times. My mom told him I wasn't feeling well, which is true. I felt awful. Three days finally passed and I went to see my doctor. I didn't go to the drug store and bought one of those cheap piss on me test.

At the doctor's office I ran into Jin. How did he know I was here. Momma!!!!!!!!!!!! Damn her! " Renata wait up," he yelled half way across the damn room. That boy can be so dumb sometimes. I love him, but God knows I want to kill him sometimes. " Look Jin...," I said. He cut me off and said," Let's do this together, okay." He hugged me and I went to take this damn baby test. Yeah, that's right, the baby test. We only had to wait a few minutes for the results. " Well...Renata...you are not pregnant," my doc said. I thank the Lord. I jumped on Jin and squeezed him so tight. He gave me some of them sweet kisses of his. Outside was my mom, Jun, and Kazuya. Kazuya gave me the eye. The eye I talked about earlier. I got chills all up and down my spine. I think Jin saw it. The eye. He looked at me and then at Kazuya. Jin kissed me. Kazuya looks so mean. That dude stay mean. Wait a minute. Kazuya only looks mean when I'm with Jin. I think Jun sensed all the emotion in the room. My mom is just clueless. So stupid! 

Let's address Kazuya for sec. This dude is really hard to figure out. He's all smiles around me but, put Jin the picture, this dude gets pretty pissed. It's either I make everyone happy or Kazuya is feeling me. Catch my drift. Jin hold me your dad is freaking me out. This is one those teddy bear moments. Somebody hold me. Kazuya walked over, hugged me and said," I heard the news. The next time you kids be careful." I don't know if there'll be a next time. Jin is... let's just say he's... very passionate in bed, okay. I'm still recovering. That boy is something. I had a pretty good first time. Kazuya gave me a long ass hug. Okay he can let go now. I think my face is turning blue. He let me go, stood back, looked at me and said," My son doesn't know how lucky he is." I smiled in fear. You people don't understand that Kazuya is crazy. Jin walked over to me. I don't think he realizes he saved my life. Well when I got home things seemed a lot easier. I slept like a baby. 

The next day was pretty cool. Julia stopped by with her dumb boyfriend. " So, I heard about you and Jin," Hwoarang said. " Oh my God, you told him," I shouted. She nodded like a dummy. I don't know why she told him. Hwoarang kept picking on me. " Leave me alone you bastard," I yelled. That boy gets on my nerves. Finally they left. I was free at last. I chilled and watched some TV. My mom come down erking my nerves. She said," Paul is coming over and I want all of us to have dinner," she said. " Can Jin come," I asked. She said she wants it to be a family thing. Huh, like Paul's my dad. She wish.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Everything Is Twisted!

My dear old mom is trying to get me to accept Paul. Damn it I don't want to! I don't want a father figure. Ever since I started to date Jin she's been trying to find a husband for her and a father figure for me. Why? I'm 19. I' a little beyond the age of paternal guidance. Give me a break. It was around seven when Paul arrived. "I thought the three of us would go to Maxi's tonight," he suggested. My mom agreed but I really didn't care either way. I wanted to be with Jin. Maxi's is a really cool diner but I didn't want to go. Not with my mom and not with. Paul. We got to Maxi's and the waiter lead us to our table. We sat and looked at the menus. "So Renata, how are things with you and Jin," Paul asked. "Oh! Me and Jin... we're cool," I responded.  
  
"How long have you two been dating?"  
  
"A little over a year."  
  
"That's great. So he's a good guy?"  
  
"He's the best around! Are you a good guy?"  
  
I couldn't take anymore. I left that joint. "Young lady you get back here! Damn it, are you listening to me?! Hey! HEY!!!" Mom shouted across the diner. "Did I do something wrong?" Paul asked my mom. I slammed the door and caught a cab to Julia's. "What are you doing here? I thought you were having dinner with Paul and Nina-" Julia asked but I cut her off and said, "Don't ever put their names in the same fuckin' sentence."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"He was trying to be all buddy with me and I didn't like it! 'How's Jin?' What nerve?!!"  
  
"Why does he care about Jin?"  
  
"The hell if I know. I'm so pissed off right now. I need to call Jin. Can I use your phone for one sec?"  
  
"Yeah it's in the kitchen."  
  
"Where's your mom?"  
  
"Oh, she went to South Africa for a week."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
I went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello. Hi Ms. Jun. Is Jin there?" I asked nicely. "Yeah. One minute sweetie." She said so kindly. I waited about a minute and Jin picked up the phone and said, "Hey baby doll." My eyes turned fire truck red as I yelled, "Don't call me that!"  
  
"I'm sorry. So what's up?"  
  
"I walked out on my mom and Paul. I couldn't take his little antics. You know he asked about you? That just pissed me off."  
  
"Why? He only asked a question."  
  
"He asked if you were a 'good guy'."  
  
"What the hell kinda question is that?! Of course I am. Is he a good guy?!"  
  
"That what I asked him and he didn't answer. Now Mom's all mad at me."  
  
"That blows."  
  
I asked Julia if it was okay for Jin to come over. She said it was cool so I passed the news on to him. I couldn't stop thinking about my mom alone with Paul. What kind of name is that any way? Paul?! What a goof! About ten minutes later Jin came over. I leaped in his arms, he gave Julia a hug and we all flopped on the couch. I cuddled with Jin. He stroked my neck and whispered into my ear. I felt him slowly and gently kiss my neck. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Julia sneak away to give me and Jin some alone time. That's why she's my best friend. The funny thing is, later that night, I found out Hwoarang was in her room waiting for her. Go Julia! Back to my moment of passion. His kisses got lower and lower down my neck. I was about to pop. I turned toward him and started to kiss him.   
  
He laid me down on the couch and took of my shirt. He started to kiss my chest and rubbing my thighs. I was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. And yes, he was starting to rise. I ripped his shirt off and gripped his waist hard. His hands eased down to my zipper and he unzipped me. He yanked my pants off and I kissed his stomach. Nuh uh, I wasn't goin' there! He pulled me up and unhooked my bra and threw it across the room. I unbuckled his pants and slid them suckers off. Next thing I knew all of our clothes were on the floor.   
  
First he teased me by playing with me a little. His fingers pinched my nipples a little and then his hands lid down to my private palace. At first he only rubbed it then he his fingers penetrated me. He sucked my breast while he did that and his tongue was taken over by gravity. It got lower and lower. Pretty soon his fingers weren't the only things inside me. I was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. Next thing I knew we were on the floor and he was on top of me. Dominating the hell out of me. He started of slow and the pace quickened. Harder and harder. Faster and faster. I moaned and screamed. Both of us were sweaty and hot. After 2 hours we both ran out strength.  
  
We got dressed and flopped on the couch. We cuddled and smiled at each other. A few minutes went pass and I asked Jin, "Are we sex addicts?!" He looked at me like I was crazy and shouted, "No! Least I think not."  
  
"But what if we are?"  
  
"We're not!"  
  
"But right now all I can think about is fucking you."  
  
"...me too."  
  
"See we are addicts!"  
  
"I don't think so. It was only our second time babe. Calm down!"  
  
"That's it no more sex for a while!"  
  
"Okay. Fine with me."  
  
"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"  
  
"No, I just think you're a little paranoid."  
  
After that little conversation I went upstairs to Julia's room. Just to see what she was doing, that's all. I saw what, I mean, who she was doing. "I'm sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt! Bye!" I said embarrassed. I ran out of the room and told Jin. We both laughed (even though we just got finished what they were doing). Me and Jin left and went to his house. Jun and Kazuya were in the living room. "Hey you two." Kazuya said getting up to give me a hug. Why does he have to hug me all the time?! Eeewwwwwww! Quit it! I hope he doesn't like me. He doesn't act this way towards Jun. "Hi. How's it shakin'?" I asked sliding away from Kazuya.  
  
"You know Jin, you are quite a lucky guy."  
  
"Mr. Kazuya you're too kind..."  
  
"No, you really are a special person. I wish my son would realize that!"  
  
"He does! I know from personal experience."  
  
"No he doesn't. I'm more than half the man he is!"  
  
"WHAT!!! Are you feelin' okay?!"  
  
"Jin, she's mine. I'm sorry Jun. You're just too damn boring."  
  
Kazuya grabbed me and held my arms behind my back. Jin tried to get him to back off but Kazuya just knocked him down. "Let me go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Don't worry my sweet you're coming with me." He said jerking me around and the out the door. What was Jun thinking just letting him take me away like this. "Jin get up! GET UP!!! HELP ME!!!" I screamed over and over. Next thing I knew I blacked out. 


	3. Why Me?

1I wake up with my arms and legs chained to a stone wall. "What the hell is going on in here?" I shouted as Kazuya walked toward me. " Well Renata, as you can see, you are far away from your lover boy. My poor, pathetic son isn't half the man I am. Look at me my dear. What do you see?" Kazuya aked as he gently touched my cheek.

"I think you're an ego, meniacle twit. Damn it, I'm half your age!"

"So what! You're legal, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but kidnapping and false inprisonment isn't!"

"I can't let you go. I love you too much. Can 't you see that?"

"You don't love me, Jin does. You're jealous of him."

"Yes, because he has you and I don't."

"Cut the bullshit and let me go you sick fuck!"

He walked towards me. I was scared for my life. He grabbed my face violently and whispered, "You want me. You love me. Now say it!" I started to cry. I didn't want to say it. All I could think about was Jin. Kazuya spread my legs further apart an rubbed my inner thighs. A huge tear rolled down my cheek. "Don't cry my love. I'm here to make it better." He said licking the tears off of my cheek. He then stuck his fingers inside me. I screamed. "Stop it! Please...just stop! You've done enough. What do you want?" I pleaded. "I want Jin to suffer! I want him to fall to his knees and crawl in pain." He said removing his fingers.I was helpless and there was nothing I could do but cry. Kazuya then looked at me with those evil eyes and said, "I love you but you won't have me. So if I can't have you, then no one else will.." I struggled violently knowing Kazuya's intentions. "Yes my love, I am going to end your life. But don't be afraid because I shall die with you." Kazuya said laying on top of me. He kissed me, so I decided to play his little game. I kissed him back, wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer. "Make love to me Kazuya. I want to feel you deep inside me. Loving me with every inch of your soul." I said throwing my legs open. He didn't hesitate. He whipped out his enormes penis and jammed it between my legs. "Damn this feels good. Does it feel good to you?" He moaned. "Yes go deeper." I replied. He went faster, harder and deeper. Don't tell Jin, but Kazuya can work that thing. In and out he went, making me scream and cream. Finally we climaxed. "Kazuya Mishima, I love you." I said taking a deep breath.

Stupid bastard feel for my plot. I knew a good fuck would put him to sleep. Now I can find a way out of these restraints. My hair pin! I unlocked the risk and ankle restraints. I eased my way off the bed and put my clothes back on. I walked outside and realized I was 20 miles outside of town. I ran to the nearest subway station and hopped on the north bound train. I got off at the station down the street from Jin's house. I ran as fast as I could. I looked over my shoulder every step I took. I made to Jin's house and practically kicked in the door. "Jin you bastard, open the fuckin' door. Dammit can you hear me?" I yelled crying. He finally opened the damn door. I couldn't even hug him. I smacked the shit out of him. "Renata, please stop hitting me." He shouted grabbing my risk.

"I had to let your father screw in order to tire him out so I could escape."

"What! I'm gonna kill him."

"You should have done that before he dragged me out to the middle of fuckin' no where!"

"Just let me hold you."

"I have been violated and I just don't wanna see you anymore."

"Why? This wasn't your fault."

"I'm leaving town. Good-bye Jin..."

I pulled myself away from him and went home to pack my things. I called Julia and she's leaving with me. I didn't tell my mom what happend. She's too busy fucking Paul anyway. Juilia drove over and I threw my bags in her car. She hugged me and we got in the car. As we were pulling off, Jin ran up to the car. I gave him the figure and told Julia to drive.


End file.
